Blackhawk Vol 1 42
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Dr. Nerda, royal physician ** Iron Emperor of Voslia (giant robot) Other Characters: * Emperor of Voslia , old friend of the Blackhawks * Princess Tolia * Count Vashil * General Hunza Locations: * ** little kingdom of , in the * Items: * hand-thrown magnetic mines with shaped charges Vehicles: * four Blackhawk s | Writer2_1 = William Woolfolk | Penciler2_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker2_1 = Reed Crandall | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The City That Time Forgot | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Mordred, international secret agent * Tiberius, Roman Emperor ** his soldiers and other servants Locations: * ** Roman City of , inside a mountain, on either an island or a coastline Vehicles: * Blackhawk s * Mordred's 2-jet-engine getaway plane | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker3_1 = Reed Crandall | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = The City That Must Perish | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ancient regime of Karastan's tyrants * , in cahoots with ancient regime ** many Aggressor Nation spies among Karastani military ** Nicola, Red agent Other Characters: * President of Karastan * General of Karastan Army Locations: * South Asia ** free country of *** fortified border town *** Plucitar, factory city *** Liapore, capital city Items: * two geiger counters Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Writer4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle4 = Chop Chop: "The Painless Dentist" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * two desperadoes Other Characters: * Dr. Painless Pullem * poodle lady | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker5_1 = Chuck Cuidera | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Gold | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Maia (squealer's murderer) * Maia's hench pilot Other Characters: * murdered squealer Locations: * Items: * gold shipment from Mendacia to Columbia National Bank in New York City Vehicles: * Blackhawk s * Mendacian transport plane | Notes = * Iron Emperor ** Voslia transitions from a traditional monarchy to a democracy by the late emperor's final decree. ** Voslian men wear lederhosen and Tyrolean hats. Voslian scenery always features rugged mountains. ** Chuck shoots Dr. Nerda's gun out of his hand, Lone Ranger style. * City that Time Forgot ** Blackhawk gets head-konked hard enough to fall down. This is at least his forty-third concussion. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , twice in , , thrice in , , , , , twice in , , twice more in , , , , , , , , , , , & ** Publius is reached via an enormous automated opening in the side of a mountain, thru which multiple aircraft can fly. This hidden Roman colony's technology and science were superior due to its isolation; Publius missed out on the Dark Ages. The secrets of Publian technology were entrusted to the Blackhawks by Emperor Tiberius, and in return they have kept secret the existence of Publius. ** Apparently Mordred and the Blackhawks are all able to speak and understand Latin, OR Emperor Tiberius is fluent in English. Tiberius read and seemed to understand the secret weapons test report, so the second possibility seems more likely. ** At the end of this story, Mordred was a prisoner of Tiberius's Roman Legionnaires. It is not revealed how he got out of this scrape, but unlike almost all other Blackhawk villains, Mordred returns in a later issue, in the text story of . * City That Must Perish ** The ancient regime of Karastan's tyrants was overthrown, and a new democracy was established, in an unrecorded earlier adventure of the Blackhawks. Karastan government leaders wear Sikh-ish looking turbans, messengers wear fezzes, both wear western-style suits. Ox carts and donkey wagons, and no visible trucks or cars, are used in the capital city's evacuation. Karastan has oil fields. ** Villainess Nicola helped to enslave Stanislaus' people, many years earlier. * Gold ** Chuck gets head-konked unconscious, for at least the fifth time. , , , , * Also featured in this issue of Blackhawk was: ** "The Sleepmaster" (text story) | Trivia = * Blackhawk still smokes a pipe. | Recommended = | Links = }}